Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione della Prima Luna
Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione della Prima Luna (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) è un film del 2003 e il primo della saga cinematografica dei Pirati dei Caraibi. ''Il film è uscito nelle sale negli Stati Uniti il 4 luglio 2003 mentre in quelle italiane è uscito il 5 settembre 2003. Tra gli attori principali del film ci sono Johnny Depp (Jack Sparrow), Geoffrey Rush (Hector Barbossa), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner) e Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann). È stato diretto da Gore Verbinski, prodotto da Jerry Bruckheimer e scritto da Ted Elliott e Terry Rossio. Il film si è ispirato all'[[Pirates of the Caribbean (attrazione)|attrazione ''Pirates of the Caribbean]] di Disneyland, inaugurata nel 1967. La pellicola ha ottenuto un notevole successo ed è stato un successo per la Walt Disney Pictures, tanto che è stato seguito da altri quattro episodi: Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma, Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo, Pirati dei Caraibi - Oltre i Confini del Mare ''e Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar.'' Letteralmente la traduzione italiana del titolo sarebbe: "Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione della Perla Nera" Trama 'Prologo' con il medaglione di Will Turner|left]]Nel 1720, la HMS'' Dauntless'', nave della Royal Navy Britannica, sta trasportando Weatherby Swann (Jonathan Pryce), neo governatore dell'isola di Giamaica e la sua piccola figlia di 12 anni Elizabeth Swann (Lucinda Dryzek) dall'Inghilterra a Port Royal, nel mare dei Caraibi. Scortati dal tenente James Norrington (Jack Davenport), tra i membri della ciurma c'è anche Joshamee Gibbs (Kevin McNally). Durante il tragitto, mente la nave attraversa un tratto con una fitta nebbia, Elizabeth vede un ragazzo che galleggia in acqua e lo dice ai presenti sulla nave, che portano il ragazzo a bordo. Poco dopo, loro scorgono il relitto in fiamme della Princess, un mercantile britannico da poco affondato. Il Governatore Weatherby Swann dà a Elizabeth l'incarico di occuparsi del ragazzo. Elizabeth scopre che il ragazzo si chiama Will Turner e vede che al collo ha un medaglione d'oro sul quale è inciso un teschio. Elizabeth gli toglie il medaglione, temendo che Will sia un pirata e che scoprendo ciò Norrington lo avrebbe impiccato. Subito dopo, Elizabeth vede allontanarsi tra la nebbia una nave con le vele nere. 'Otto anni dopo' Subito dopo Elizabeth (Keira Knightley) si sveglia dal suo sogno (quindi il prologo è un flashback di Elizabeth ambientato otto anni prima). Elizabeth possiede ancora il medaglione, che ha conservato in un cassetto. Poi il governatore Swann bussa alla porta di Elizabeth e le consegna un regalo: un vestito da Londra affinché Elizabeth lo indossi alla cerimonia di premiazione del commodoro Norrington. Poco dopo il governatore Weatherby Swann riceve una visita: si tratta di Will Turner (Orlando Bloom), ora apprendista fabbro, che gli consegna una sontuosa spada che lui stesso ha forgiato per il commodoro Norrington. Il Signor Smith . ]]Nel frattempo un bizzarro personaggio arriva a Port Royal a bordo della piccola ''Jolly Mon, una dory che sta affondando: si tratta del capitano Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp), giunto a Port Royal per "requisire" una nave. Dopo che Jack corrompe il capitano del porto (Guy Siner) la cerimonia al forte di Port Royal ha inizio. Jack giunge poi al porto dove incontra due soldati: Mullroy (Angus Barnett) e Murtogg (Giles New) e con loro inizia una conversazione. Durante questa conversazione Jack menziona la leggendaria Perla Nera per poi salire sull'HMS'' Interceptor'', la nave più veloce della Marina Britannica. Nel frattempo sugli spalti del forte Norrington dice a Elizabeth che l'unica cosa che non ha raggiunto è un matrimonio con una bella donna. Tuttavia, a causa del corsetto troppo stretto, Elizabeth sviene e cade giù dal forte finendo in mare. Jack Sparrow la vede e si getta in acqua per salvare Elizabeth. Jack la salva dal fondo del mare dal quale il medaglione di Elizabeth sembra mandare una sorta si segnale. Dopo aver riportato Elizabeth al porto Jack nota il medaglione che lei ha al collo. Subito dopo arriva Norrington con i suoi uomini che vuole arrestare Jack Sparrow dopo aver visto il marchio di pirata sul suo avambraccio, lo stesso usato dalla Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali. Tuttavia Jack prende Elizabeth in ostaggio e si fa dare da Norrington i suoi effetti: cappello, spada, pistola e bussola. Poi Jack libera Elizabeth e fugge e Norrington ordina a Gillette (Damian O'Hare) e ai suoi uomini di ritrovarlo. Duello nella bottega di John Brown . ]] Jack si nasconde nella fucina di John Brown, il fabbro della città. Dopo aver visto che Brown sta dormendo profondamente, il pirata usa gli attrezzi della bottega per spezzare le manette che Norrington gli ha fatto mettere, liberandosi così le mani. Subito dopo William Turner Jr. entra nella fucina e inizia un acceso duello con Sparrow. Will è molto più abile del pirata con la spada, ma questo ricorre a dei metodi non leali per mettere alle strette il ragazzo. Alla fine il signor Brown, svegliatosi, colpisce Jack in testa con una bottiglia di vetro facendolo svenire. Poi Norrington e i suoi uomini irrompono nella bottega e rinchiudono Jack nelle prigioni del forte di Port Royal. 'L'attacco della ''Perla Nera '' attacca Port Royal.]] Quella notte Port Royal viene attaccata dalla ''Perla Nera'', una nave con un equipaggio di dannati e un capitano così malvagio da essere stato risputato dall'inferno. Quando Elizabeth è finita in mare con il medaglione è come se quest'ultimo avesse chiamato la Perla Nera. I membri della ciurma scendono a Port Royal iniziando a portare il caos. Nel frattempo due membri della ciurma, Pintel (Lee Arenberg) e Ragetti (Mackenzie Crook), assaltando la villa del governatore, trovano Elizabeth che ha con sé il medaglione azteco. La ragazza si appella al parley, un diritto garantito dal Codice Piratesco, che in questo caso prevede che lei vada a parlamentare con il loro capitano e durante i negoziati non le venga fatto alcun male. Per strada Will vede Elizabeth che viene rapita ma non va a salvarla perché viene colpito alla testa e sviene. Elizabeth viene così portata a bordo della Perla Nera dove incontra Capitan Hector Barbossa (Geoffrey Rush) a cui chiede di andarsene da Port Royal in cambio del medaglione d'oro che loro stanno cercando. Elizabeth, temendo che se i pirati avessero saputo che era la figlia del governatore la avrebbero rapita chiedendo un riscatto, dice di chiamarsi "Elizabeth Turner" e di essere una domestica in casa del governatore. Capitan Barbossa accetta di andarsene da Port Roya ma rapisce la ragazza approfittando del fatto che nel loro patto lei non abbia menzionato di essere riportata a terra. Requisire una nave .]] Il giorno dopo Will Turner cerca di allearsi con James Norrington ma non ci riesce. Quindi va in prigione da Jack Sparrow e gli propone un accordo: lui lo libera dalla cella e in cambio Jack lo aiuta a salvare Elizabeth.Dopo aver scoperto che Will si chiama Turner Jack accetta la sua proposta e Will lo libera. In seguito Jack e Will vanno al porto e salgono a bordo dell'HMS Dauntless dove Jack Sparrow costringe Gillette e i suoi uomini a scendere dalla nave minacciando Gillette con una pistola. Quando Norrington scopre che Will e Jack stanno prendendo la Dauntless lui sale a bordo della nave con i suoi uomini ma Jack e Will salgono sull'HMS Interceptor e si danno alla fuga con l'Interceptor. Norrington non li può inseguire perché Jack ha messo fuori uso il timone della Dauntless. 'Tortuga' .]] In seguito Jack e Will giungono a Tortuga per reclutare una ciurma e qui Jack va da Joshamee Gibbs. Nella taverna La Sposa Fedele Jack dice a Will che lui è sulle tracce della Perla e gli rivela che Will è il figlio di Sputafuoco Bill Turner. Allora Gibbs accetta di reclutare una ciurma a Sparrow. Storie di fantasmi Nel frattempo sulla Perla Nera Barbossa costringe Elizabeth a indossare dei nuovi vestiti e le offre da mangiare. Poi Elizabeth chiede a Barbossa perché non la liberano visto che hanno già il medaglione. Allora Barbossa le rivela che il medaglione fa parte di un tesoro azteco composto da 882 identici pezzi appartenuto al conquistador spagnolo Hernan Cortés in persona e che lui e la sua ciurma lo avevano trovato sull'Isla de Muerta 10 anni prima. Tuttavia in seguito Barbossa e la sua ciurma furono maledetti dal tesoro e furono costretti a vivere come non-morti,rivelando il loro vero aspetto di scheletri viventi alla luce della luna piena. Per spezzare la maledizione occorre rimettere tutti i medaglioni al loro posto e bagnarli con il sangue di chi ne ha preso uno. Elizabeth cerca di fuggire dalla cabina e Barbossa la insegue. Allora Elizabeth colpisce Barbossa con un coltello che aveva preso mentre parlava con lui ma Barbossa non muore. Barbossa si toglie il coltello e chiede a Elizabeth che cosa voleva fare dopo averlo ucciso .Elizabeth esce dalla cabina e vede i membri della ciurma come non-morti.Elizabeth rientra nella cabina e Barbossa ce la chiude dentro per poi dire ai suoi uomini di mettersi al lavoro. Il giorno dopo Jack incontra la sua nuova ciurma per poi partire alla volta dell'Isla de Muerta. 'La storia di Jack Sparrow' In seguito loro arrivano all'Isla de Muerta. Gibbs spiega a Wil che Jack era il capitano della Perla Nera e che Barbossa era il suo primo ufficiale e si ammutinò insieme al resto della ciurma contro di lui e lo abbandonarono su un'isola dalla quale Jack fuggì.In seguito Jack dice a Gibbs di seguire il codice se tutto va per il peggio e poi lui e Will vanno nella grotta dove si trova il tesoro. L'Isla de Muerta .]] Qui Capitan Barbossa fa un taglio sulla mano di Elizabeth e bagna il medaglione con il suo sangue per poi farlo cadere nel forziere in modo da spezzare la maledizione. Quando Pintel chiede come capire se la maledizione è finita o meno, Barbossa lo spara ma Pintle non muore: quindi la maledizione non è stata spezzata. Dopo aver scoperto che in realtà Elizabeth non è la figlia di Sputafuoco, Capitan Barbossa, furioso, la colpisce facendola cadere a terra. I pirati iniziano a litigare e Will colpisce Jack con un remo e nella confusione scappa con Elizabeth che prende il medaglione. La scimmia Jack indica a Barbossa l'uscita della grotta e Barbossa guarda nel luogo dove Elizabeth era caduta e ve che non c'è più. Quindi Barbossa ordina ai suoi uomini di trovarla.Nel cercare i remi della barche con cui hanno raggiunto la grotta la ciurma si imbatte in Jack Sparrow che si appella al parley e Barbossa ordina ai suoi uomini di ucciderlo.Jack gli chiede se il sangue di Elizabeth non ha funzionato e Barbossa dice ai suoi uomini di non ucciderlo perché capisce che Jack sa di chi loro hanno bisogno per spezzare la maledizione. 'Il sangue di un pirata' Elizabeth viene poi portata a bordo dell'HMS Interceptor. Will dice che Jack Sparrow è rimasto indietro, motivo per cui Gibbs e la ciurma decidono a malincuore di salpare rispettando il Codice Piratesco. A bordo Will scopre che Elizabeth gli ha preso il medaglione di suo padre anni prima e le chiede il motivo. Elizabeth dice che aveva paura che lui fosse un pirata e Will capisce che loro avevano bisogno non del sangue di Elizabeth ma del suo sangue, il sangue di Sputafuoco Bill...il sangue di un pirata. Lo scontro tra l'Interceptor e la ''Perla Nera'' '' e la Perla Nera.]] Invece Jack è a bordo della Perla Nera e cerca di trovare u accordo con Capitan Barbossa proponendogli di negoziare il medaglione e il nome di coloro di cui hanno bisogni in cambio della Perla Nera. Dopo che l'Interceptor viene avvistato, Jack propone a Barbossa di farlo salire sull'Interceptor per negoziare il ritorno del medaglione, ma Barbossa lo ignora facendolo rinchiudere in cella. Nonostante la velocità dell'Interceptor, la Perla Nera riesce a raggiungerlo. In seguito le due navi si affrontano in una battaglia alla fine della quale la ciurma dell'Interceptor viene fatta prigioniera, il medaglione viene recuperato e l'HMS Interceptor viene distrutto. L'erede di Sputafuoco Bill Poco dopo la distruzione dell'Interceptor Will (che era rimasto intrappolato all'interno dell'Interceptor) sale sulla Perla Nera e qui rivela di essere lui l'erede di Sputafuoco Bill Turner e minaccia Barbossa di suicidarsi se non farà quello che lui dice. Barbossa dice a Will di dirgli le condizioni e Will gli dice di liberare Elizabeth e la ciurma dell'Interceptor. Tuttavia Barbossa, approfittando del fatto che Will non avesse specificato quando o come liberare Elizabeth, la abbandona, assieme a Jack Sparrow sulla stessa isola deserta dove avevano abbandonato Sparrow 10 anni prima. 'L'isola dei contrabbandieri' Sull'isola Elizabeth chiede a Jack come fece a fuggire un decennio prima e Jack le rivela che lui barattò un passaggio da dei contrabbandieri di rum ora non più attivi a causa di Norrington. Quindi Jack non ha un piano per fuggire. Durante la notte, Elizabeth fa ubriacare Jack e mentre lui dorme, dà fuoco al rum e alle palme sperando che il suo segnale di fuoco venga avvistato da qualche nave di passaggio. In seguito Jack ed Elizabeth vengono recuperati dalla [[HMS Dauntless|HMS'' Dauntless.]] A bordo Elizabeth chiede a Norrington e al governatore Swann di andare a salvare Will ma loro rifiutano perchè Will è diventato un pirata. Alla fine Elizabeth riesce a convincere Norrington ad andare a salvare Will accettando di sposare Norrington. 'La battaglia all'Isla de Muerta' Una volta arrivati all'Isla de Muerta Jack convince Norrington e i suoi uomini a tendere un agguato a Barbossa e ai suoi uomini e a farlo andare all'interno così da far uscire i pirati all'esterno. Nel frattempo Barbossa, nella grotta con il tesoro maledetto, intende spezzare la maledizione uccidendo Will. Tuttavia viene interrotto da Jack Sparrow che lo avverte che la Marina Britannica aspetta lui e la sua ciurma fuori dall'isola. Quindi Jack fa un accordo con Barbossa:la sua ciurma va ad uccidere Norrington e o suoi uomini e dopo averlo fatto Barbossa si prende la Dauntless così da avere una sua flotta. Barbossa si terrà la nave più grande ma darà a Jack la Perla e lo nominerà capitano e Jack navigherà per lui e gli darà il 25 % dei suoi bottini e gli comprerà un nuovo cappello.Mentre parla con Barbossa, Jack prende uno dei medaglioni. Barbossa accetta e ordina ai suoi uomini di attaccare la Dauntless. Gli uomini di Barbossa raggiungono la nave britannica camminando sui fondali mentre Pintel e Ragetti, vengono mandati vestiti da donna come diversivo per attaccarli alle spalle. Sul ponte della Dauntless scoppia una battaglia tra i pirati maledetti e i soldati britannici. Norrington e i suoi uomini, avvertiti dagli uomini sulla nave, tornano sulla Dauntless e iniziano a combattere con i pirati maledetti. .]] Nel frattempo nella grotta dell'Isla de Muerta, Jack Sparrow libera Will e ingaggia un duello con Barbossa mentre Turner combatte contro i soli tre pirati di Barbossa rimasti sull'isola: Jacoby, Weatherby e Monk. Combattendo, Jack rivela di essere diventato maledetto anche lui per aver rubato una moneta dal forziere e quindi sia lui che Barbossa continuano il loro duello senza però potersi ferire o uccidere a vicenda. Nel frattempo Elizabeth fugge dalla Dauntless e sale sulla Perla Nera dove libera Gibbs e il resto della ciurma dell'Interceptor. Loro sconfiggono gli unici due pirati rimasti a bordo: Grapple e Mallot. Poi Elizabeth chiede aiuto a Gibbs e agli altri per dare una mano a Jack ma loro si rifiutano di aiutarlo per via del codice e perché Jack gli deve una nave. Quindi loro lasciano Elizabeth che da sola arriva all'Isla de Muerta. Qui aiuta Will a sconfiggere i tre pirati facendoli esplodere con una granata. L'esplosione fa distrarre Barbossa e Jack si fa un taglio sulla mano, bagna il medaglione con il suo sangue e lo lancia a Will. Proprio allora Barbossa prende la sua pistola e si accinge a sparare a Elizabeth ma quando è sul punto di premere il grilletto Jack gli spara. Barbossa sostiene che Jack abbia conservato per dieci anni quel colpo e che sia riuscito a sprecarlo ma Will gli dice che non l'ha sprecato. Will lascia cadere nel forziere i medaglioni bagnati con il sangue suo e di Jack spezzando la maledizione. Allora Barbossa cade a terra morto. Anche sulla Dauntless i pirati maledetti tornano normali e sono costretti ad arrendersi. Allora Norrigton e i soldati celebrano la loro vittoria e il governatore Swann (che durante la battaglia si era chiuso nella cabina del capitano) esce dalla cabina del capitano ed esulta assieme ai soldati. L'impiccagione e la fuga Una volta tornato a Port Royal Norrington, dovendo attenersi alla legge è costretto ad impiccare Jack Sparrow. Durante la cerimonia dell'esecuzione di Jack, Will confessa a Elizabeth che l'ama e, poi quando Jack sta per essere impiccato, Will lo salva i due affrontano i soldati per poi essere circondati e messi alle strette. A difesa di Will e di Jack interviene Elizabeth, che rivela a Norrington i suoi sentimenti per Will. Norrngton, rammaricato, accetta di liberarla dalla sua promessa di matrimonio e Will viene perdonato per il suo atto criminale. '' salpa verso nuove avventure.]] Jack approfitta della situazione per fuggire cadendo dagli spalti di Fort Charles finendo in mare per poi essere recuperato dalla sua vecchia ciurma, guidata da Gibbs, a bordo della Perla Nera. Norrington osserva la la Perla Nera allontanarsi e decide di concedere a Sparrow un giorno di vantaggio. Capitan Jack Sparrow ritorna finalmente al timone della Perla Nera e salpa verso nuove avventure. 'Scena dopo i titoli di coda' La scimmia Jack nuota nell'acqua della grotta dell'Isla de Muerta e qui si può vedere il cadavere di Barbossa. La scimmia Jack prende un medaglione dal forziere diventando una non-morta e come tale appare nei film successivi. Incongruenze narrative ed errori di trama * Hector Barbossa afferma esplicitamente che la maledizione del tesoro maledetto di Cortés impedisce a lui e al resto della ciurma di percepire calore, il freddo, il dolore fisico e altre sensazioni fisiche. Tuttavia, quando Elizabeth restituisce a Barbossa il suo abito purpureo prima di venire abbandonata all'Isola dei contrabbandieri, il pirata afferma "Ancora caldo." In teoria, Barbossa non avrebbe dovuto sentire il calore sul vestito. * Per la stessa ragione, quando Will Turner combatte con Jacoby, Monk e Weatherby sull'Isla de Muerta, quando questi vengono colpiti emettono versi di dolore. In teoria, a causa della maledizione, i tre pirati non avrebbero dovuto sentire alcun dolore. Cast e personaggi * Johnny Depp: Jack Sparrow; *Orlando Bloom: Will Turner; *Keira Knightley: Elizabeth Swann; *Geoffrey Rush: Hector Barbossa; *Jack Davenport: James Norrington; *Jonathan Pryce: Weatherby Swann; *Greg Ellis: Theodore Groves; *Damian O'Hare: Gillette; *Angus Barnett: Mullroy; *Giles New: Murtogg; *Lee Arenberg: Pintel; *Mackenzie Crook: Ragetti; *Isaac C. Singleton Jr.: Bo'sun; *Treva Etienne: Koehler; *Michael Berry Jr.: Twigg; *Kevin McNally: Joshamee Gibbs; *Zoe Saldana: Anamaria; *Martin Klebba: Marty; *David Bailie: Cotton; *Guy Siner: Capitano del porto di Port Royal; *Paul Keith: Maggiordomo; *Dylan Smith: Giovane Will Turner; *Lucinda Dryzek: Giovane Elizabeth Swann; *Ralph P. Martin: John Brown; *Trevor Goddard: Grapple; *Lauren Maher: Scarlett; *Vanessa Branch: Giselle; *Michael Seen Tighe: Prigioniero 1; *Ben Wilson: Prigioniero 2; *Antonio Valentino: Prigioniero 3; *Mike Babcok: Prigioniero 4; *Dustin Seavey: Soldato britannico; *Christian Martin: Timoniere della HMS'' Dauntless''; *Owen Finnegan: Impiegato della città; *Maxie J. Santillan Jr.: Maximo; *D.P. Fitzgerald: Weatherby; *Craig Thompson: Crimp; *M.Scott Shields: Duncan; *Christoper Sullivan: Ladbroc; *Michael Earl Lane: Monk; *Jerry Gauny: Ketchum; *Fred Toft: Quartetto; *Tommy Schooler: Scarus; *Gerard J. Reyes: Tearlach. Dietro le quinte Produzione Pre-produzione Durante gli anni novanta, gli sceneggiatori Ted Elliott e Terry Rossio iniziarono a lavorare su un nuovo film sui pirati dove a farla da padrone vi erano diversi elementi fantasy e soprannaturali. A marzo del 2001 Jay Wolpert e Stuart Beattie vengono incaricati di riscrivere la sceneggiatura. Il produttore Jerry Bruckheimer convinto da Dick Cook, si unì al progetto. Nel maggio del 2002 Gore Verbinski venne ingaggiato come regista. Riprese Le riprese iniziarono ufficialmente il 28 ottobre del 2002 e terminarono il 7 marzo 2003. Esse si sono svolte principalmente sull'isola di Saint Vincent (per gli esterni) e in California (per gli interni). Un incendio scoppiato nel settembre 2002 causò 525.000 dollari di danni. Fortunatamente non ci furono feriti. Il budget della pellicola era di 140 milioni di dollari. Colonna sonora Le musiche del film sono state composte da Klaus Badelt con l'assistenza di Hans Zimmer. Inizialmente il compositore principale doveva essere Alan Silvestri, che aveva già collaborato con Verbinski, ma Bruckheimer decise che sarebbero stati Badelt e Zimmer a comporre la colonna sonora. Accoglienza Il film ha incassato 654 milioni di dollari a livello internazionale mentre in Italia il film ha incassato 16 milioni di euro, a fronte di un budget di produzione di ben 140 milioni di dollari. Il film fu ben accolto dalla critica americana con ben 79% di recensioni positive su Rotten Tomatoes con una valutazione di 7 su 10. Il film ha ricevuto 5 nomination all'Oscar, tra cui le candidature come miglior attore protagonista a Johnny Depp e per i migliori effetti speciali. Inesattezze storiche Premesso che la vicenda è ambientata indicativamente nel 1728, nel film sono presenti alcuni anacronismi: * Nella scena iniziale, quando l'equipaggio della [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] salva Will Turner dall'annegamento, si può vedere che tra i resti galleggianti della Princess c'è anche una Union Flag (o Union Jack) strappata. Nella realtà storica, l'uso della Union Jack in mare era limitato alle navi militari. Nel 1674 tutte le navi mercantili britanniche ricevettero l'ordine specifico di battere la bandiera con la croce di San Giorgio o la bandiera rossa con la croce di San Giorgio nel cantone in alto a sinistra. * Lo scafo sia della [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dantless]] che quello dell'[[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] sono tinteggiati con i colori della cosiddetta "scacchiera di Nelson" (a bande nere e gialle con i portelli dei boccaporti neri). Nonostante l'Ammiragliato avesse imposto questi colori già nel 1715, quest'ordine venne praticamente ignorato da tutta la Royal Navy per decenni. Questo schema di colorazione divenne popolare e diffuso sulla maggior parte delle navi da guerra britanniche solo in seguito alla battaglia di Trafalgar, nel 1805 - da cui, appunto, il nome "scacchiera di Nelson" dato che l'ammiraglio Horatio Nelson fu il comandante della flotta britannica in questa battaglia. * Molti hanno visto come principale inesattezza storica del film la presenza di Port Royal, in quanto questa città fu quasi completamente distrutta nel terremoto del 1692. Sebbene la famosa e prospera città venne effettivamente distrutta da questo terremoto, nel corso degli anni ci furono diversi tentativi di ricostruire la città, senza però mai riuscire a raggiungere lo splendore di un tempo e a ricostruirla completamente. La Port Royal presente nel film, perciò, potrebbe verosimilmente essere il risultato di una di queste ricostruzioni. Nonostante ciò, l'aspetto della città che si vede nel film è comunque differente dalla vera città. Nel film, infatti, Port Royal si trova in una baia circondata da alte montagne verdeggianti che cadono a strapiombo nel mare, mentre nella realtà, Port Royal si trova su una penisola pianeggiante. Anche Fort Charles è molto diverso da come si vede nel film. La vera fortezza, infatti, è molto più piccola rispetto a quella del film ed è edificata in mattoni rossi, mentre nel film è costruita con pietre grigie. * Durante la cerimonia di promozione del Commodoro Norrington viene eseguito il brano musicale Rule Britannia! Tuttavia, questo brano è stato composto nel 1740 ed eseguito per la prima volta in pubblico nel 1745. * Sempre durante la cerimonia di promozione del Commodoro Norrington viene eseguito il brano musicale Concerto Grosso in B Minor HWV330, ''che, tuttavia, venne composto solamente nel 1739. * Quando Jack Sparrow e William Turner Jr. requisiscono l'[[HMS Interceptor|HMS ''Interceptor]], ''James Norrington ordina agli uomini della ''Dauntless ''di armare i cannoni per fare fuoco sulla nave rubata. In quella sequenza si vede che i marinai della ''Dauntless ''stanno caricando una carronata, un tipo di cannone inventato nel 1774. * La città di Tortuga viene presentata come un luogo senza leggi abitato solamente da pirati, corsari, bucanieri e fuorilegge senza alcun tipo di autorità locale. Nella realtà storica Tortuga fu completamente civilizzata nel 1684 in seguito al trattato di Ratisbona che sancì la messa al bando della pirateria e dei corsari in tutte le colonie francesi. * Quando Elizabeth Swann vede la ciurma di Barbossa nella sua forma maledetta che lavora sul ponte della ''Perla Nera, si può vedere Jacoby seduto sull'argano che suona una concertina. Questo strumento musicale fu inventato solo nel 1829. Curiosità * La Maledizione della Prima Luna contiene numerosi riferimenti all'attrazione ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' a Disneyland, su cui il film si basa. Tra queste ci sono: ** La canzone "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)", composta da X Atencio e da George Bruns. ** Nella sequenza delle prigioni, la battuta "Potete andare avanti in eterno. Quel cane tanto non si muove". ** La città di Tortuga si ispira molto a Puerto Dorado per molti aspetti. Scarlett è basata sul personaggio di Redhead, un uomo viene affogato in un pozzo e Gibbs dorme con dei maiali. ** La battuta "Dead men tell no tales" (I morti non parlano), detta dal pappagallo di Cotton, ripetuta più volte nel corso dell'attrazione. ** Barbossa che beve come scheletro del vino, che scorre tra le sue costole scoperte. ** Una veloce inquadratura su uno scheletro con una spada infilzata nella schiena ad Isla de Muerta. * I cognomi dei tre personaggi principali – Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann e William Turner – sono tutti collegati a nomi di uccelli: Sparrow in inglese è il passero, Swan, con una sola “n” è il cigno, mentre William Turner era un famoso ornitologo. * A bordo della Perla Nera, quando Elizabeth cena con Hector Barbossa, quest’ultimo le offre una mela e lei gli chiede se è avvelenata. Questo è un chiaro riferimento alla mela avvelenata del film Disney “Biancaneve e i sette nani”. * Oltre che all'attrazione, nel film ci sono diversi riferimenti al celebre videogioco degli anni ‘90 “The Secret of Monkey Island”, come il cane "mastro di chiavi" della prigione (presente anche nell'attrazione), la rocambolesca ciurma di pirati non morti, la ricerca della figlia del governatore e la vedetta situata sull'altura di Port Royal. * Durante le riprese, Keira Knightley aveva 17 anni, motivo per cui, essendo minorenne, doveva essere accompagnata sul set dalla madre tutti i giorni. Sequel Il film è seguito da Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest), uscito nelle sale nel 2006. de:Fluch der Karibik en:Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl es:Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra fr:Pirates des Caraïbes: La Malédiction du Black Pearl ru:Pirates des Caraïbes: La Malédiction du Black Pearl Categoria:Film